Humanity's Priestess
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Sucked into a Meidou, Kagome finds herself in the hands of a Titan. Instead of being eaten, it drops her and disappears. Hitting her head, Kagome loses her sight. What will the Scouting Legion think when they find her sprawled on their doorstep?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the ideas!

_**Author's Notes:**_ Well, this just came to me while I was reading some RivaMika/LeviMika fanfics (I ship them and proud). I'd like to warn you though. I am NOT an avid fan of Shingeki no Kyojin in a sense that I don't keep track of where they are at a specific time so I may get the facts mixed up or come up with something outrageously incorrect. So, I apologize in advance! Still hope you enjoy!

* * *

Levi dashed through the halls of their makeshift headquarters. He didn't bother acknowledging the people that greeted him as he zoomed past them. Which was probably a good thing. Levi's face was more serious than usual.

"_Corporal! Yesterday, a woman! She-she was able to…"_

_**SLAM!**_

Levi burst through the door of the infirmary. Hanji who had been sitting on one of the vacant beds jumped to her feet. Erwin merely directed his gaze at his friend, "Ah, Levi. You've come."

"Cut the crap, Erwin. I heard it all from that Arlert brat. What is the meaning of this? A civilian had been found roaming Titan infested grounds and then managing to stay in one piece and find this place? What the hell?" Levi's voice was deadly calm, his sharp eyes narrowed dangerously. He watched as his superior closed his eyes briefly before looking down. Levi followed his gaze and his eyes widened slightly. Only now did he notice, there was a woman lying unconscious on the bed in front of Erwin.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Levi walked over to the other side of the bed. He needed to see this woman himself. It was strange enough that a civilian had made her way out of Wall Rose and to their headquarters without getting eaten by _them, 'Well, forget uneaten, this woman is practically unscathed.'_ And indeed, the woman looked healthy enough aside from the bandages covering her eyes,

"Blind?" asked the Corporal. Hanji nodded, "Looks like it. We found her unconscious out front. She appears to have suffered some damage to the head but no other injuries besides that." Levi raised an eyebrow, "If she's blind then how the fuck did she get here?"

Erwin sighed, "If we knew the full story, we would've told you, you know. However, she hasn't regained consciousness."

The Corporal snorted and walked away. He grabbed a chair and leaned it against the wall, taking a seat, "Fine, wake me up when she does. This job is shitty enough already, we don't need any more surprises."

Erwin and Hanji solemnly nodded, watching him close his eyes. Both let out a sigh when his breathing became even.

"I thought he was going to shake the poor girl awake." Chuckled Hanji. Erwin shook his head with a small smile on his face, "Despite his crude behaviour, Levi knows common courtesy."

Looking back at the woman, they fell into a thoughtful silence. She looked so fragile.

"Levi has a point, though. She doesn't look like someone who could avoid becoming Titan food." Observed the scientist. Her companion hummed in agreement still studying the girl. Well, she obviously wasn't normal. Just three days ago, they have received reports of deviant Titans near the area. If this girl had been wandering the forests, despite any company, she would've undoubtedly been killed. Well, one possibility could be that she was another Titan shifter. In which case, he had to determine if she could be of some use. If not, then they either have to quarantine her or destroy her.

Erwin stared intently at the woman's sleeping face. Still, no matter how he looked at her, this girl didn't look like she had ever seen a Titan…

* * *

Levi woke to the sound of something crashing. Blinking lazily, the Corporal scanned the dim room. His eyes landed on a crouched figure. Standing up quietly, he approached the silhouette. It was moving rather hurriedly. Placing a hand on their shoulder, Levi was shocked when the person suddenly screamed.

Momentarily stunned, it took him a second before he covered their mouth with his hand, "Shut up! Do you want to wake every fucking person in this castle?" The figure stopped screaming but continued to thrash in his hold. He figured it was the woman. Who else would go screaming in the middle of the night despite being in Titan-free territory?

Levi growled when he fell on his butt, releasing the stranger from his hold. Rubbing his sore behind, he searched the room irritably for the woman. It didn't take him long before he heard her whimpering. She was sitting in the nearest corner, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing. Levi wanted to shake her senseless. _'What the hell is she crying for?'_

Deciding to at least hear her out, he stood up and lit a candle. He glanced briefly at where she had been crouching earlier and saw pieces of what used to be a vase. _'What a mess…'_

Levi let out a breath. He'd have to clean that later. Looking back at the woman, he noticed some cuts on her hands and feet. The white nightgown that was given to her had a few blood stains. He put the pieces together and had to refrain from sighing again. He would at least try to be…less hostile. She was blind after all. What was a vase or two? Approaching her once more, more cautiously this time, Levi asked, despite already knowing the answer, "What were you doing?"

He watched her cower under his voice. She was shaking terribly.

"I-I'm sorry, I just… W-Where am I?"

"Scouting Legion Headquarters, outside Wall Rose." Levi resisted the urge to interrogate her then and there. The woman didn't need to be even more frightened than she already was. He watched her straighten up a little, turning her head from side to side, obviously confused, "S-Scouting…? 'W-Wall Rose'? I-I don't understand… I was in Sengoku Jidai… I-My friends and I were fighting Naraku… P-Please… Tell me where I am."

Levi watched as she tried to stand up properly. Her quivering hands were feeling up against the wall, guiding her trembling body upwards. Her head began whipping from side to side in panic, "Where is this place? And who are you? _Where _are you?" One of her hands left the wall, reaching out in various directions, trying to feel him.

The Corporal raised an eyebrow at her words. She was mentioning things he had never heard of—'Sengoku Jidai', 'Naraku'. It looks like she was a lunatic. And to not know Wall Rose and the Scouting Legion? That was downright crazy. Everyone left on this damned Earth knew humanity's last defences.

Not really in the mood to babysit a loony, Levi made his way towards the door. He needed to find Hanji. If anything, Levi knew it'll take one crazy person to care for another crazy person because he sure as hell won't do it. Just as he was about to reach for the knob, he heard a soft cry. Swivelling around, he saw the woman step on the broken glass, in an attempt to follow after him.

"You, idiot! What the fuck are you doing?" Despite his harsh words, Levi quickly led her away from the mess before she hurt herself even more. Ordering her to sit on a bed, he told her to keep still. Kneeling in front of the woman, Levi began to carefully remove the shards that embedded themselves in her feet. He worked silently, taking great care to make it hurt as little as possible. He mentally praised her for not whimpering while he worked.

Just as he had pulled out the last of the glass, he felt something wet drop on the back of his hand followed by another…and another. He didn't look up. She was crying.

"Why the hell are you crying? Stop being such a brat. It was your own damn fault anyway." He reached for clean cloth and some bandages and proceeded to treat her wounds. He didn't say anything anymore, letting her cry as she wished. From his peripheral point of view, he saw that the woman had felt the bandages on her eyes. She realized she was blind...

* * *

Levi was back to sitting on his chair, as he watched the blind woman. She had stopped crying a few minutes ago and ever since, she's been quiet. Not really sure if it was a good idea to leave her alone again, Levi decided to simply stay put. It was still dark outside and the others were probably still asleep. It would be troublesome if he left her by herself. She might stumble across one of Hanji's pet Titans. That would not be pretty.

"Um, thank you for treating my cuts. I apologize for causing so much trouble."

Levi came out of his musings. Crossing his arms, the Corporal leaned back, his sharp eyes fixed on the girl. Her head was bowed in sincerity. Levi grunted and asked,

"Who are you?"

The woman visibly stiffened for a moment. Raising her head once more, she gave him a soft smile, "Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. And you are?"

"How did you get here?" he continued, ignoring her question. The woman, Kagome Higurashi, frowned slightly, "Quite rude, aren't you?"

"Just answer the damn question."

Kagome raised an eyebrow,

"And here I thought you were a perfect gentleman. For your information, I have no idea what you are talking abou-." He cut her off, "What about the Titans?"

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't know what a 'Titan' _is, _all right? I don't even know where I am and it may come as a shock to you but I'm really scared right now!"

The woman clutched the beddings tightly, "The last thing I remember was being sucked into a Meidou and transported to a forest. I wandered around for a bit and then I felt the Earth shaking." Kagome gulped and breathed in deeply before continuing, "I-I knew something huge was coming. I thought it was a youkai. Realizing that I didn't have my bow and arrows, I ran. Not that it did me any good though. That thing, whatever it was, caught up quickly and it seemed to me that it wasn't alone. I...didn't know what to do... It got hold of me..."

Levi's eyes never left her form. She was trembling again. She seemed to be telling the truth. And judging from her story, she had encountered Titans in the woods. The question now was how she escaped. When she didn't look like she was going to start talking again, the Corporal spoke, "Finish your damn story. If that was it then you should be nothing but a lump of vomit somewhere in the forest by now."

Kagome bristled at him and despite the bandages coverng her eyes, Levi was positive she was glaring at him, "I don't know what I saw, all right? It looked like some sort of human... But not. The eyes were blank and vicious and it was five times larger than the average Joe. It smelled terrible. Behind it were a few smaller ones. They were all deformed, one way or another. I think one of them didn't even have any skin. Anyway... I began to feel desperate. I fought it but the thing just squeezed me tighter. I...I don't know what happened next but it dropped me. I think I bumped my head on a rock or something. I probably crawled away from them and ended up being found by you."

Sharp eyes narrowed. She failed to tell hm the most important piece of information. Studying her a bit more, Levi knew she wasn't lying. Nor was she holding anything back. In any case, he wasn't going to get anything useful out of this woman. Standing up, the Corporal went to leave the room again. The sound of her voice made him pause momentarily before he left the room completely.

"I'm sorry. It seems that you didn't like my answer."

Kagome smiled sadly when she heard the door close.

_'I guess it's only natural. Still... He could've been a tad bit nicer...' _Kagome sat there for a few minutes trying to gather her thoughts. Tracing the bandages over her eyes, Kagome fought the urge to break down again. She had absolutely no idea what happened to her. She was sure she wasn't anywhere near Inuyasha and the others. She wasn't in her time either-not unless there were those Titan-thingys roaming around in modern Tokyo. And what was that about being vomit? She shivered at the thought. She might be blind, and she might be in a totally different dimension but there was no way in hell that she'd be regurgitated by a monster.

Hearing the door open again, Kagome's head shot up.

"Wipe that panicked look off your face. It's just me."

The sound of his footsteps neared her bed. Her surprise grew when she felt her bed dip indicating that he was siting beside her.

"Open your mouth."

"Excuse m-ugh!?"

She was cut off when he put something in her mouth. Her first reaction was to spit it out but Levi was ready for it. He covered her mouth, leaving her no choice but to swallow. Removing his hand, Levi smirked as she coughed.

"What the hell was that just now!?"

"Shut up and eat, woman."

Kagome scowled at him, "It wouldn't hurt to tell me first, you know."

Levi snorted, "This is already troublesome as it is. Don't make me kick you out in the middle of the night."

The woman muttered something under her breath but opened her mouth obediently. The Corporal felt the urge to smirk at the light blush dusting her cheeks as he continued to spoon feed her.

"You never did tell me your name." she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Levi."

She tilted her head, "Just Levi?"

"Got a problem with that?"

The Corporal watched her disinterestedly as she broke into a fit of giggles, "What's so fucking funny?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm sorry. All right then, Levi, could you please lead me to the bathroom?"

Levi looked at her blankly.

"Well? Are you going to help me or not?" asked the blind woman. Levi narrowed his eyes, "You do realize that I'm a fucking guy, right?" He felt somewhat satisfied when she became flustered, "I-It's not like I have a choice! Not unless you want me to wet the damn bed!"

Levi cringed at that. The image of filthy sheets...

"Can't you hold it in?"

Kagome smirked, "Until morning? Are you serious? You just have to show me the way, you know. I'm not asking you to go in with me. Get your head out of the gutter, you lecher."

"Tch."

Feeling a bit mischevous, Kagome feigned shock, "Did I hear something akin to disappointment? I never took you for a pervert, Levi-san!" She broke into a fit of giggles.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her disdainfully, "Don't flatter yourself, woman. Now get the fuck up before I drag you out."

Shaking her head, Kagome got off the bed, "You're no fun. Woah!" Kagome's foot slipped and she braced herself. To her surprise, Levi was quicker. He managed to grab her arm just in time. Steadying herself again, Kagome smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Clumsy oaf."

To Kagome's credit, she didn't feel insulted at all.

* * *

Sorry about the errors! Tell me what you guys think!

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the ideas!

* * *

When she woke up the next day, she noticed two different auras in the room and Levi was nowhere to be found. Naturally, Kagome panicked. She had tried to get out of bed and head towards the general direction of the door, but as her luck would have it, Kagome fell to her knees the minute her feet touched the ground. She cursed, having forgotten that she had injured herself last night. Before she could make any sudden movements, she heard one of them speak, "Woah, there, missy! Slow down or you're gonna hurt yourself!"

It was a woman, she noted. Kagome thought she sounded too excited for her liking. Despite being not entirely comfortable in the presence of total strangers, Kagome didn't make much of a fuss when the both of them lifted her back up to her bed. She couldn't do anything anyways.

"Well, it's good to see you energetic enough. We were a little worried yesterday." The one who had spoken this time was a man. His voice was deep and somewhat monotonous. Kagome doubted the fact that he was as concerned as he claimed.

Being powerless at the moment, Kagome was forced to sit on her bed while they 'worried' over her. They asked questions like if she wanted some food or if she slept well. Kagome would answer with a quick nod or shake of the head, not really wanting to speak at the moment. To her, it seemed more like they were asking these menial questions half-heartedly, as if trying to make her open up to them. Perhaps it was just a manner of protocol. Kagome knew it was rather rude of her to assume such things but having gone through a lot in the past changed one's view of things.

"Levi said that your name was Kagome Higurashi." Came the woman's voice.

Kagome nodded.

"Well, Kagome, I'm Hanji Zoe! I'm a member of the Scouting Legion, too. I specialize in experimenting with Titans! There's so much to learn from them, you know? What really intrigues me is the fact that you managed to escape them! Levi told us your story and frankly speaking, we're here to ask some questions. Oh, and this man is Commander Erwin Smith." She added the last part as if it was the most boring piece of information. Kagome resisted a chuckle when she heard said Commander sigh in the background.

"We aren't going to lie and say that this isn't an interrogation, because it is. However, I would like to ascertain that you are willing to cooperate. We understand that your current condition is not one that can be accepted easily. We will not force you should you decline." He informed her.

Finally hearing the sincerity in his voice, Kagome turned to where she thought he was and smiled kindly, "With all due respect, Commander, I doubt that I can tell you anything that you did not already hear from Levi. However, I am willing to answer any of your questions to the best of my ability." She tried her best to keep her voice even and serious. It wouldn't do her any good if she stuttered and mumbled to herself while in the presence of these people.

"Oh, my! Already on a first name basis with that midget Corporal, huh? Well, that's one you don't see every day!" exclaimed Hanji. Kagome imagined her wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome just smiled, hoping that her face wasn't all red like a tomato. She felt relieved when the Commander took over the conversation once again, "That will do, Hanji. Kagome," he said, catching her attention, "you said that you and your friends were fighting a person called Naraku." At her nod, he continued, "Levi explained that this Naraku was a 'hanyou', is that correct?" Kagome nodded again.

"He also mentioned a portal that transported you from your original world to this one, is this also true?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "You probably think I'm crazy, right? Talking about demons, half-demons, and portals…"

There was a moment of silence. _'Ah, I hit the jackpot…I don't really blame them. It does sound ridiculous now that I think about it.' _thought the priestess dejectedly.

"..."

"Well, we did think you were crazy at first!" Kagome raised her head at Hanji's sudden outburst. "I mean, nobody ever talks about demons and portals here. We're too busy with the Titans! So, we figured that there's not really much of a point if you're just playing a trick on us. But, it wouldn't be fair to you if we didn't believe you. Besides, there really is nothing you can gain if you lie. As a matter of fact, you won't gain much either even if you tell us the truth!" When the scientist finished, Kagome turned her head to where she thought the older woman was. Despite being blind, Kagome looked like she was staring at Hanji in shock.

"Ah, I didn't mean you wouldn't gain anything if you told us the truth! I mean, well, we wouldn't really know if it was the truth or not, but… uhm, well-" Her babbling was cut off when Kagome began to laugh.

Hanji looked at the chuckling woman and sighed in defeat before laughing wholeheartedly at her own stuttering.

Erwin watched in amusement as the two females succumbed to their mirth, letting a small smile make its way to his lips. It was, after all, a rare sight to see people laughing in these dark times.

When they finally sobered up, Kagome spoke, a smile never leaving her face, "I appreciate your honesty. All the more reason for me to tell the truth and, like you said, lying to you won't get me anywhere."

"I'm glad we have an understanding, Kagome-san." Said the Commander.

"Likewise."

"On to the next topic then." He announced. At Kagome's nod, he asked about her encounter with the Titans. He relayed to her all that he heard from Levi. When he was done, Kagome confirmed them.

"Kagome-san."

"Yes?"

"Never has it been reported that a human in the clutches of so many Titans ever escaped. You said that you were dropped and that the Titans have seemingly vanished. Why do you think that is so?"

Kagome thought for a while. Could it have been because she was a priestess? It was possible that she could have disintegrated them using her pure energy. But then she wasn't sure if there were any indications that she had burned them to ashes. She wasn't even sure if she had used her miko abilities at the time. As far as she knew, she didn't. Could it have something to do with the Shikon Jewel that returned to her body? But if had called out to them, wouldn't that be all the more reason for them to rip her apart and take the Jewel for themselves? Could they have been scared by its power, then? No, that would be too easy. Kagome racked her brain for more possibilities but she couldn't come up with anything sound enough.

"…I'm sorry but I have no idea."

Erwin and Hanji studied her face. She didn't look like she was lying. Rather, she looked just as confused as they had been when they first heard about it. Sighing, the Commander spoke once more, "I have one last question, Kagome-san."

"Hm?"

"Are you a Titan shifter?"

Hanji snapped her head toward her superior officer, "Erwin!"

He didn't pay her any attention as he focused on Kagome's expression. He watched intently as she tilted her head, "Um…Sorry for asking but what is a 'Titan shifter'?" The Commander's seriousness slowly left his face, replaced by a patient smile, "I see, so you aren't one. As the name implies, a Titan shifter is a human with the ability to transform into a Titan. It seems that in order to do so, they must injure themselves one way or another and, driven by the pain, they can use a Titan's powers at will."

Hanji grinned widely as the subject veered in the direction of her obsession, "That's right! We actually have one working in the Scouting Legion. His name is Eren Jaeger!"

Seeing her confused face, Hanji's eyes became wild. It was time to enlighten their little guest!

Erwin grimaced knowing full well what that look meant. Deciding to save the unsuspecting woman, the Commander quickly spoke, "That's all for today then, Kagome-san. Thank you very much for your cooperation. Hanji, let's take our leave so that she can rest." Ignoring Hanji's protests, Commander Erwin effectively pushed her out of the room. Before going through the door, the Commander called back to her, "I will be sending someone later to bring you're your meals." At her nod and with a quick farewell, he closed the door leaving Kagome to wonder what the fuss was about.

* * *

As promised, someone came in after a few hours to assist in feeding her. His name was Armin Arlert. He was a nice boy, Kagome mused. He gave her a salute to which she responded with a blush. No one ever saluted to her before. Giggling a bit, Kagome talked to him while he helped her eat. It appears that he was quite intelligent. The priestess enjoyed his company immensely. Armin's polite mannerisms were a relief from Levi's profanity.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, Armin-kun?" asked Kagome as she sipped her tea.

"I'm 15, Kagome-san."

The priestess smiled wistfully, "Ah, I remember when I was your age. I didn't have anything to worry about except written tests on History and Math and such." _'and fighting demons, too.'_ She added mentally. Kagome smiled at the memories.

Armin raised an eyebrow, "I don't mean to pry, but aren't you around my age, Kagome-san?" He jumped when she started to laugh. One hand went around her midsection while other hand lifted up to her mouth,

"Oh my! No, no, no! I'm flattered, Armin-kun, but I'm actually turning twenty sometime next month, I think."

"_EH!?_"

Kagome nodded.

"B-But, you look so…!"

She beamed up at him, "Thank you."

Armin was secretly grateful that she was blind. Otherwise she would see how red his face was. Thinking that he couldn't handle this much, Armin briskly, yet politely excused himself, taking the empty plate and used utensils, "Uh, I apologize, Kagome-san, but it seems that I have to get back to my duties."

Kagome's brows furrowed, "Oh? All right then, take care, Armin-kun. It was nice meeting you."

Armin nearly exploded when she smiled at him again. Gathering what was left of his wits, the flustered boy scurried out the room.

The priestess sighed, "Alone again…"

"Not quite."

Kagome's head perked up, "Levi?" She hadn't even heard him enter the room.

The priestess could almost _hear _him rolling his eyes at her, "Who else would it be, woman?"

Brushing his arrogant comment aside, Kagome leaned on her headboard and patted the side of her bed, "Well? Care to join me? You wouldn't believe what happened today!" she started excitedly. He snorted but she felt him sit down anyway, "Can you begin by telling me why the hell that Arlert brat was running from your room looking like an embarrassed schoolgirl?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Really? I wonder what I said to make him so flustered. We were only talking about our ages." She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he found out he was talking to an old hag." Kagome smacked him lightly on the shoulder, or at least, where she estimated his shoulder to be. Instead, her hand brushed swiftly against the side of his face. Startled, Kagome turned her head to her hand before sitting up and reaching out to Levi.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, woman? Get your filthy hands away from me." Kagome ignored him and continued to get a feel of his height. Grinding his teeth, the Corporal grabbed her hands in one of his, pulling her a little closer to him, "Stop it with the damn touching!" he ground out threateningly. Kagome didn't seem to be bothered by it at all, not even by their proximity.

"Hm, I thought you would be taller."

He felt his eyebrow twitch at her statement. Just as he was about to shout at her for the insult, Kagome smiled and pulled her hands back. He noticed that she was surprisingly strong.

"Well, not that it matters. Don't worry, I won't mention it anymore. Sorry, though. I guess I just let my curiosity get the best of me." Kagome stuck out her tongue in a child-like way, successfully draining Levi of his previous ire. Suddenly very tired, the Corporal let out a breath and leaned back on her headboard, one leg raised on her bed, "Damn, troublesome woman."

Kagome chuckled at his muttering. She smirked when she felt the bed sag under his added weight, "If you're exhausted, you could go to your room, you know."

"Shut up, this is your bloody fault."

The priestess nodded, "Yes, yes, I'm sorry."

When there was no reply, Kagome carefully covered the both of them with her blanket and prepared for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

Hours later, Armin returned with her lunch, only to stop dead in his tracks. Snapping out of his shock, the poor boy quietly retraced his steps and closed the door, praying to the gods that neither of them woke up. After triumphantly making it out of the room, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Read and Review!


End file.
